Change of Heart
by Shadowmaster1026
Summary: KH 1, Sora wakes up in transverse town...with something different. On indefinate hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A change of Heart

Chapter 1: A changed heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Darkness…all around…

When Sora finally woke up, a few things were noticed. First, was he was on the ground. Two was that he was in a place he had never seen before. And three, he was a girl.

"Wait, what the?" Sora asked, not used to her new voice. She looked into the window of a nearby building, and saw a girl with spiky brown hair, a cute face, and big blue eyes. She was also wearing oversized clothes.

"Where am I? Where are Riku and Kairi? What about my home?" Just then, a large yellow dog ran up to Sora. It barked and then ran off.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" She then ran off after the dog. She ran around a few buildings, and saw a door. She went through it, and saw the creatures that had attacked her home not too long ago.

"W…what am I going to do?" One of the shadows jumped at her. She swung her hand as if to knock it away, when she heard a cutting sound. She looked and saw a large key in her hand.

"Well, if it works." She said to herself. The two other shadows jumped at her. She jumped to the side and swung at the one closest to her, eliminating it. She saw the other one about to land, and dove to hit it, but missed.

"What the?" she saw a shadow move along the ground. It then leapt up and tried to hit her, she swung the key and destroyed the tiny creature.

"I did it." Sora yelled excitedly. She decided to go and return to the place she previously was, in case any more of those creatures decided to show up. When she arrived back where she woke up, she saw a man with long dark brown hair standing there. Sora still had her keyblade out, and the man turned and saw her.

"You! The keyblade chose you?" he asked.

"Keyblade?" Sora looked at the key in her hand.

"Look, just hand it over." The man said, holding out his hand.

"No!" Sora said, taking a battle position.

"Idiot." The man said. He ran at Sora, and swung a sword at her. She just barely managed to jump over it and hit the man with her keyblade. He then shot a blast out of his weapon. Sora realized that there was a gun attached to the sword. She got up from the ground and ran at the man. He tried to hit her with his gunblade, but she once again jumped over the blade and hit him with her own weapon. He stumbled back.

"So, you really are the keyblade master…" the man said.

"Wha…" Sora started.

"My name is Leon. Come with me." He began to walk away. Sora quickly followed him. He led her to a building, wherein there was a girl who quickly ran up to Sora.

"Hello, I am Yuffie, the ultimate ninja. Who are you?" The ninja asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied.

"She's the keyblade master." Leon said.

"HA! I told you the keyblade master would be a girl. Pay up!" Yuffie said. Meanwhile, Sora was just reminded again about her current predicament.

"Sora." Leon said. "You have been chosen by the legendary keyblade. You are quite lucky. With that, you can fight the heartless."

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Yes, those creatures you were fighting before, they show up in the worlds, and devour them. You can stop them with that."

"How?" Sora asked.

"Fight them, there is a big one in the third district. You should go there." Leon said.

"Hold on!" Yuffie yelled, she threw a shuriken, and it spun around Sora. When it finished, Sora's Clothes fit. "That was bugging me."

"How did you…" Sora started.

"Ninja secret." Yuffie then walked away. Sora then left the building, and entered the third district.

"Weird, there's nothing here." She walked into the middle of the area. Suddenly, she heard something above her, and looked up just in time to see two figures fall on her.

"What the?" Donald said, he looked down and saw the keyblade in Sora's hand. "Goofy, look."

"Huh? Oh, the Keyblade." Goofy said. The three of them all stood up.

"You know about this?" Sora asked, holding up the keyblade. Donald and Goofy then explained to Sora all about the heartless (well, all that they knew) and the keyholes. Then, what appeared to be large purple armor fell from the sky, and assembled itself.

"Uh oh." Sora said.

"We have to fight it." Goofy said.

"Lets go." Donald quacked.

The armor reached toward Sora, who ran under its legs and slashed at its back. Donald had distanced himself from it and kept shooting fire at it. Goofy bashed it with his shield. The armor reached toward Sora again, and when she slashed at its arm, the arm disappeared. She then ran to the other side and started hacking away at the other arm until it disappeared in a similar fashion. All three of them focused on the legs, and after a few minutes, only the torso was left. The final piece of the cursed armor was backed into a corner. Sora ran over to the wall and jumped off of it, striking the armor, and piercing it. The final piece of armor faded, and the three were left standing there.

"Garwsh, we found the keyblade master." Goofy said.

"And she's a girl." Donald said.

"Actually…" Sora then explained what happened.

"Well, that is some story…" Goofy said.

"Hey, we can look for your friends with the Gummi Ship, it will let us go to the other worlds, and they might be there. Not to mention, maybe a way to change you back." Donald said.

"Really, other worlds. What are we waiting for, we have to find Riku and Kairi, and a way to get me back to normal." With that, the three headed out of Transverse Town, and to a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Change of Heart

Chapter 2: A startling discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy headed toward the gummi ship. However, as they approached the ship the two servants of the king had arrived in, they saw it was surrounded by Heartless.

"What are we supposed to do?" Goofy asked. Sora materialized her Keyblade and launched at the creatures. However, as she approached them, she saw a figure standing with them. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the figure.

"What is that?" She asked. Her eyes fell upon what appeared to be an 8-foot tall creature. Its skin was pitch black, and it had deep red eyes.

"A huge Heartless…" Donald said.

"How can we beat it?" Sora asked, beginning to get frantic.

"I know how we can try." Goofy said. With that, all three of the heroes ran at the creature, not even paying any mind to the smaller Heartless that had been the major threat only a moment before. Sora swung her Keyblade, Donald cast his spells, and Goofy struck the creature with his shield as hard as he could, but all of the attacks seemed useless against the behemoth.

"I have come to collect the Princess of Heart. None shall stand in my way." The creature said.

"I don't know who this princess is, but if you want her she must be important. And if that's the case, we won't let you get her." Sora said. She held up her Keyblade, ready to strike at the creature, when she heard two loud shots, and then it recoiled in pain. "What the…" Sora began to say, until she turned around and saw Leon there.

"In over your head already?" he asked.

"I wasn't really prepared to be attacked by this thing. I can't even hurt it." Sora said. Donald and Goofy stood behind her, nodding their heads.

"And that's why I said that you weren't ready for all of this. You seem to have no real battle experience." Leon said. "However, it seems there's no choice. You have to defeat the Heartless. I'll hold this thing off, you go on your way."

"What? We won't leave you here to fight that alone." Sora said.

"Yes, you will. Now go." Leon yelled at her. She was about to argue, but, Donald and Goofy began to drag her toward the ship. The Heartless, seeing this, merely scoffed.

"You think I will allow you to escape? My master wants all of the Princesses of Heart, and no one shall interfere." He then turned toward the gummi ship and punched it with all of his strength. The ship fell apart, too damaged to turn on, much less to fly.

"No!" Donald and Goofy yelled at the same time. Sora just remained quiet. Leon, however, became infuriated.

"I'm sick of these creatures destroying things." He said. He held his gunblade out, and the blade extended. He jumped into the air, and struck the creature with all of his might.

Sora, seeing this, gripped her Keyblade harder and ran toward the injured Heartless. She slashed at its left leg, which brought it to its knees. She then jumped up and jammed the Keyblade into its face, causing it to fall over and fade from existence.

"Not bad." Leon said.

"Not bad?! Our gummi ship was destroyed." Donald yelled.

"Well, aside from that, it was a good fight. She's learning at least." Leon said.

"Yeah, but how do we get to the other worlds now?" Goofy asked.

"Don't worry, I know someone who can fix it. Follow me." Leon said, and he began to walk toward town.

"Wait for us!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said as the followed him.

-----------Hollow Bastion----------

"So, the Titan failed?" Maleficent said. "It seems we underestimated the power of the Keyblade weilder."

"Just wait until those losers enter my realm." Oogie said.

"No, we will wait for them here. This is where they shall fall, and the final Princess of Heart shall come into our possession." Maleficent said.

"And what role does that child you found play?" Jaffar asked.

"Riku shall aid us in bringing all of the pieces we need here. Whether he cooperates with us fully, or not." Maleficent laughed.

To be continued.


End file.
